MianHae!
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. SiBum, M-Preg.
1. Prolog

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 18th

Kim Kibum 16th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Chap: Prolog

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Prolog _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pllaaakkkk

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Kibum, Tuan Kim, appa Kibum tampak murka pada anaknya kini. Pasalnya belum lama ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah seharian bekerja di kantor dengan semua rasa penat tapi sekarang ia malah di beri kejutan tak menyenangkan oleh sang anak yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau ia tengah mengandung. Oh demi apa, anak bungsunya itu baru berusia 16 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi sekarang ia tengah berbadan dua? Menikah saja belum, lalu anak siapa yang tengah di kandung Kibum?

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Kibum? Jangan bercanda!" Kesal Tuan Kim pada sang anak yang mulai terisak pelan.

"Mian appa, mianhae." Isak Kibum yang menangis sambil berlutut dan memeluk kaki appa-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hamil Bummie? Usiamu baru 16 tahun?" tanya sang appa yang masih tampak marah. Kibum tak menjawab ia hanya menangis dan terus meminta maaf pada appa-nya yang terkenal tempramental itu.

"Appa sudahlah jangan bentak uri Bummie terus, lihat dia sudah ketakutan begitu." Ucap Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan sang suami.

"Tapi umma, dia..."

"Arraseo, tanyakan padanya secara baik-baik, jangan pakai amarah seperti ini itu tak baik appa," Ucap Nyonya Kim memotong perkataan sang suami yang masih tampak kesal dengan kejutan di malam harinya, "Kemarilah Bummie, ceritakan semua pada appa dan umma ne. Jangan ada yang di sembunyikan kalau tidak appa akan kembali marah padamu." Ucap Nyonya Kim yang kini menuntun Kibum agar duduk di atas sofa, Tuan Kim duduk di seberang anak dan istrinya tadi.

"Sudah berapa lama usia kandunganmu?" Tanya Tuan Kim seraya menatap kearah Kibum tajam. Kibum menatap kearah Nyonya Kim, ia merasa sedikit takut pada ayahnya saat ini.

"Jawab saja sayang." Ucap Nyonya Kim seraya mengelus rambut pendek Kibum dan menyeka air mata sang anak.

"Du-dua bulan appa." Jawab Kibum pelan tapi masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Tuan Kim yang tampak menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dia anak kekasihmu?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Maksudmu apa? Kalau dia bukan anak kekashmu lalu anak siapa Bummie. Ja-jangan bilang kau..."

"A-aku diperkosan appa." Jawab Kibum pelan, Tuan Kim memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Diperkosa? Oleh siapa? Kau ingat wajah namja itu bukan?" Tanya Tuan Kim, Kibum tampak terdiam membisu, "KIM KIBUM JAWAB APPA!" Bentak Tuan Kim mengagetkan Kibum yang tetap diam membisu.

"Kibum, jawablah. Jangan membuat appa semakin murka. Umma dan appa janji kami akan membantumu, kami tak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini." Rayu Nyonya Kim sambil mengelus rambut Kibum dengan perlahan.

"Na-namanya Choi... Choi Siwon." Jawab Kibum pelan.

"Choi Siwon? Anak mana? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Tuan Kim pada Kibum, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan tapi mengelengkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian membuat kedua orang tuanya saling bertatap muka tak mengerti.

"Ceritakan pada kami Bummie." Pinta Nyonya Kim lembut.

"Dia... Dia sunbae-ku umma. Dia anak dari pemilik sekolah." Jelas Kibum akhirnya membuat Tuan Kim mengerang kesal.

"Choi, berani sekali anakmu menyentuh anakku." Geram Tuan Kim.

"Umma otteokhae? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kibum yang sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu. Nyonya Kim mengelus punggung Kibum seraya menatap sang suami yang malah melengang pergi dari tempat tadi.

"Kau sabar dulu ne, biar umma bicarakan pada appa dulu. Sebaiknya kau sekarang masuk ke dalam kamar, istirahatlah jangan buat dirimu lelah, kau harus ingat di dalam sini ada buah hatimu." Ucap Nyonya Kim seraya mengelus perut Kibum yang terlihat masih rata tapi bila di sentuh akan terasa sedikit perbendaan di sana. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan di antar oleh sang umma. Nyonya Kim menyelimuti tubuh Kibum dan mengecup dahi anaknya tadi sebelum ia keluar dari dalam kamar Kibum meninggalkan sang anak untuk beristirahat.

Sepeninggalan sang umma Kibum belum juga merasa mengantuk, sesekali isakan pelan masih terdengar darinya. Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, ia membuka laci meja nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam sana. Surat yang berasal dari sunbae-nya yang terkenal di sekolah karena ketampanan dan kesempurnaannya Choi Siwon, serta namja yang tak lain adalah appa dari bayi di dalam rahimnya kin. Namja yang sudah memperkosannya dua bulan yang lalu sebelum akhirnya Siwon menghilang dari sekolahan.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 16 Desember 2012, 05.40 PM


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 18th

Kim Kibum 16th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Chap: 1

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 1 _o0o_

Author Pov...

Matahari masih tampak bersembunyi di balik awan pagi ini padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.16 pagi. Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu pun masih terlihat mengulung tubuh kecilnya di balik selimut tebal berwarna soft blue dengan motif kotak-kotak. Tampak sekali raut kelelahan di wajah cantinya, bahkan bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya itu. Semalaman Kibum terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan tertidur.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Terdengar pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar, tak lama suara sang umma pun ikut terdengar memanggil namanya agar ia segera bangun tapi sayangnya Kibum masih nyenyak di dalam selimut hangatnya tadi.

"Bummie, bangun sayang. Ini sudah pagi, segeralah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ada hal penting yang akan umma dan appa katakan padamu," Panggil Nyonya Kim dari luar kamar, masih tak ada sahutan juga, "Kibummie? Kau sudah bangun, nak?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya seraya mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Kibum lagi membuat sang namja cantik terusik dan akhirnya bangun dari alam mimpinya tadi.

"Ugh..." Erang Kibum sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan perlahan, sang umma masih memanggil namanya dan mengedor-gedor pintu. Dengan malas Kibum turun dari atas ranjang membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu, "Aku sudah bangun umma." Ucap Kibum malas khas sekali dengan orang yang baru bangun tidur, Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis pada sang anak yang terlihat imut.

"Segerlah mandi lalu turun ke bawah, kita sarapan pagi bersama seperti biasanya. Appa sudah menunggumu, ada hal penting yang ingin di katakannya." Ucap Nyonya Kim seraya mengelus rambut Kibum perlahan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum mandi dengan sedikit lebih lama, padahal tadi umma-nya menyuruh ia cepat-cepat, salah kan saja bayi di dalam perutnya itu yang membuatnya harus berkali-kali muntah tadi. Morning sickness, hum? Kibum benci sekali dengan hal itu, karena setiap pagi ia akan muntah-muntah membuat tubuhnya jadi semakin lemas saja.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian dan sedikit berdandan Kibum segera turun ke lantai bawah menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan pagi. Kibum mengambil duduk di depan sang umma dan di sebelah kiri appa-nya.

"Pagi umma, appa." Sapa Kibum ramah seperti biasa yang di balas dehaman pelan dari sang appa yang membuat Kibum jadi sedikit takut.

"Pagi chagya, makanlah yang banyak pagi ini. Ingat kau sedang hamil bukan." Ucap sang umma yang langsung mengisi piring Kibum dengan nasi dan lauk pauk, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mulai makan dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit mual tapi ia harus tetap makan demi bayi di dalam perutnya. Pagi itu suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman Kim sedikit berbeda, tak ada canda tawa seperti biasanya hanya ada kesunyian dan suara denting antara sendok dan piring saja.

"Letakkan saja piringnya di situ Bummie, biar bibi hwang yang akan membereskannya nanti," Ucap Nyonya Kim pada Kibum yang baru menyelesaikan sarapan paginya walau hanya setengah piring saja. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera menghabiskan susu vanila kesukaannya, "Sebaiknya kau temui apa sekarang Bummie." Suruh Nyonya Kim pada Kibum yang tengah menatap pungung sang appa yang menjauh.

"Tapi umma..."

"Temui saja." Potong Nyonya Kim.

"Umma kumohon temani aku, aku takut." Pinta Kibum pada Nyonya Kim yang langsung membawa sang anak menemui suaminya yang tengah menonton TV, tampaknya hari ini Tuan Kim sengaja tak pergi ke kantor hanya karena masalah Kibum sang anak bungsu.

"Duduklah." Kibum duduk di depan sang appa bersama ummanya.

"A-appa." Panggil Kibum takut-takut.

"Kau ingin mempertahankan bayi itu atau mengugurkannya?" tanya Tuan Kim to the point. Kibum yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya segera menatap sang appa, ia masih terdiam, "Jawab appa Kibum." Ucap Tuan Kim lagi.

"Aku... Aku menginginkan bayi ini appa. Kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk mengugurkannya." Ucap Kibum pelan, Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau tahukan apa akibatnya kalau kau tetap mempertahankan bayi itu? Masa depanmu akan hancur Bummie, kau tahu kau anak kebanggaan appa bukan?" Tanya Tuan Kim, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Choi Siwon, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi, Kibum menatap wajah sang appa yang terlihat datar.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Kibum pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mempertahankan bayi itu?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Itu... Itu karena Siwon sunbae... dia... dia menyukaiku." Jawab Kibum.

"Jawaban macam apa itu Kibum," Kibum terdiam tak membalas, ia semakin menundukan wajahnya, "Dia menyukaimu? Cih! Baik kalau kau ingin bayi itu tetap dipertahankan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu harus mau bertanggungjawab. Kalau ia tak mau, gugurkan saja bayi itu." Jelas Tuan Kim membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut, ada perasaan senang dan juga takut menghantuinya kini.

"Tapi, appa..."

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita ke rumah keluarga Choi pagi ini." Potong Tuan Kim yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Umma." Keluh Kibum pada sang ibu.

"Turuti saja appa-mu ne, jangan buat dia semakin murka. Sebaiknya kau sekarang bersiap-siap." Ucap Nyonya Kim, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lemah lalu beranjak untuk menganti bajunya.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Tuan Choi baru saja akan berangkat menuju ke tempat kerjanya kalau saja ia tak melihat kedatangan keluarga Kim ke rumah yang sedikit membuatnya terheran-heran kenapa keluarga besar penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah yang didirikannya itu datang di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Silahkan di nikmati Tuan Kim," Ucap Tuan Choi ramah pada ketiga orang tamunya yang cukup ia kenali apa lagi Kibum yang tak lain adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Tuan Kim tampak menyesap segelas teh hangatnya dengan wajah tenang yang sulit di artikan membuat rasa penasaran Tuan Choi dan sang istri bertambah, "Kalau boleh tahu ada apa Tuan Kim dan keluarga datang kemari pagi-pagi seperti ini? Tidak biasanya." Ucap Tuan Choi sambil tertawa cangkung bersama istrinya.

"Choi Siwon, dia anakmu bukan?" Tanya Tuan Kim membuat Tuan Choi heran, ada apa pula dengan anaknya itu yang sekarang tinggal di Jepang bersama neneknya.

"Iya benar, memangnya kenapa dengan anak saya?" tanya Tuan Choi balik.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Kim Balik.

"Siwon, dia sekarang tinggal di Jepang bersama neneknya sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Jelas Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum kaku karena sejak tadi Tuan Kim berprilaku dingin padanya tak seperti biasanya.

"Bagus, bajingan itu melarikan diri setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada anakku." Marah Tuan Kim yang langsung di tenangkan oleh sang istri, Tuan Choi dan istrinya tampak tak mengerti dengan perkataan Tuan Kim tadi, sedangkan Kibum hanya menundukan kepalanya takut seraya meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

"Maksud anda apa Tuan Kim?" Tanya Tuan Choi.

"Kau tahu anakmu itu benar-benar bajingan." Ucap Tuan Kim yang menyulut amarah Tuan Choi.

"Maaf, bisa anda tarik kembali kata-kata anda. Jangan menghina anakku seperti itu." Marah Tuan Choi yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan bajingan kalau kenyataannya anakmu memang seperti itu," Ucap Tuan Kim yang kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Tuan Choi, "Anakmu itu, dia sudah memperkosa anakku dan sekarang anakku mengandung janin dari benih anakmu itu, sedangkan dia? Dia malah pergi melarikan dirinya." Jelas Tuan Kim membuat Tuan Choi dan sang sang istri terkejut.

"Mwo? Siwon... Siwon tak mungkin melakukan itu." Bela Tuan Choi atas anaknya.

"Lalu bayi yang ada di dalam perut anakku apa?" tanya Tuan Kim murka seraya menarik lengan kiri Kibum dengan kasar.

"Mwo. Kibum kau... Kau?" Tuan Choi menatap Kibum tak percaya, "Kau pasti bohongkan?" Tanya Tuan Choi pada Kibum yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Mi-mian ahjussi." Ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi surat terakhir dari Siwon padanya. Tuan Choi membaca secarik kertas tadi dengan seksama hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas sofa, dia sangat mengenal tulisan itu, tulisan tangan anaknya.

"Siwon apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ucap Tuan Choi seraya mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Sepertinya percuma kita berada di sini, sebaiknya kita pergi. Namja itu tak akan bertanggungjawab Kibum, jadi sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja bayi itu sebelum dia lahir dan membuat masalah semakin besar." ucap Tuan Kim yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum dengan paksa, Kibum meronta-ronta tak ingin pergi.

"Aniya appa, biarkan aku melahirkan anak ini kumohon." Pinta Kibum memelas, air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya seperti semalam.

"Melahirkan anak itu dan menghancurkan masa depanmu? Itu yang kau mau, huh? Kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah Kibum. Untuk apa kau mempertahankan bayi itu, namja yang sudah memperkosamu saja melarikan dirinya." Jelas Tuan Kim yang masih memaksa Kibum untuk pergi.

"Aniya appa, kumohon." Pinta Kibum.

"Jangan melawan appa Kibum, menurutlah! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga." Ucap Tuan Kim yang masih memaksa sang anak.

"Aniya appa, aniya." Ucap Kibum yang semakin terisak kencang.

"Tuan Kim kumohon jangan paksa Kibum lagi." Pinta Tuan Choi akhirnya yang tak tega melihat Kibum terus di paksa oleh sang appa. Tuan Kim menatap Tuan Choi tajam.

"Dia anakku bukan anakmu jadi sudah hakku untuk memperlakukannya seperti apa yang ku mau." Balas Tuan Kim sinis.

"Ne, saya tahu Kibum anak anda tapi dia tengah mengandung cucuku kini." Balas Tuan Choi sabar.

"Cucumu? Anakmu saja melarikan diri dari tanggungjawabnya." Balas Tuan Kim sinis.

"Siwon tak Melarikan dirinya, tapi aku yang mengirimnya ke Jepang untuk menemani ibuku yang sedang sakit di sana." Jelas Tuan Choi yang tak ingin terjadi salah paham disini.

"Ada saja alasan yang bisa kau buat." Balas Tuan Kim, "Lalu sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Tuan Kim sinis.

"Biarkan Kibum melahirkan bayinya. Aku akan memastikan Siwon bertanggungjawab dengan semua perbuatannya. Anakku bukan bajinggan yang main pergi setelah apa yang di perbuatnya." Jelas Tuan Choi membela sang anak.

"Baik, suruh anakmu pulang secepatnya dan suruh dia segera menikahi anakku atau aku akan tetap memaksa Kibum untuk mengugurkan kandungannya." Balas Tuan Kim.

"Itu, itu tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menyuruh Siwon pulang, dia baru dua bulan di sana dan kondisi ibuku pun sedang tak baik." Jelas Tuan Choi yang membuat Tuan Kim serasa di permainkan. Tuan Kim mengendus kesal mendnegar perkataan Tuan Choi tadi.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Masa depan anakku hancur karena perbuatan anakmu itu, apa kau sadar itu?!" Bentak Tuan Kim marah.

"Kumohon tenanglah, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, jangan mengunakan emosi," Balas Tuan Choi, "Aku tahu perbuatan bejat anakku sudah membuatmu malu dan merusak masa depan Kibum apa lagi Kibum masih terlalu kecil. Siwon pun sama dengan Kibum, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak tapi semua sudah terjadi. Siwon akan tetap bertanggungjawab dan menikahi Kibum tapi tidak sekarang, biarkan dia lulus sekolah dulu setelah itu baru kita nikahkan mereka." Jelas Tuan Choi berharap Tuan Kim akan menyetujui rencananya itu.

"Menikahkan mereka setelah anakmu itu lulus? Bayi di dalam perut anakku keburu lahir dan anakmu akan lupa dengan semua perbuatannya," Balas Tuan Kim yang tampak tak setuju, "Kalau kalian memang merasa bersalah atas tindakan anak kalian itu, bawa Siwon pulang dan segera nikahkan dia dengan anakku." Sambung Tuan Kim lagi.

"Siwon dan Kibum masih kecil Tuan Kim, kalau mereka menikah saat ini sama saja menghancurkan masa depan keduanya. Mereka menikah, tapi bagaimana cara anakku menafkahi anakmu nantinya kalau sekolah saja tak bisa ia tamatkan. Setidaknya biar Siwon meluluskan sekolahnya dulu, setelah itu kita nikahkan mereka. Apakah anda tak bisa memberi waktu pada Siwon 1,5 tahun saja?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Appa, ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Tuan Choi barusan." Ucap Nyonya Kim merayu sang suami.

"Appa, kumohon." Pinta Kibum juga. Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya mencoba menimbang-nimbang saran dari Tuan Choi tadi.

"Kalau aku menyetujuinya lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?" tanya Tuan Kim yang terlihat mulai tenang, "Anakmu bisa bebas di luar sana sedangkan Kibum harus menderita selama kehamilannya." Sambung Tuan Kim lagi.

"Kibum biar kami yang merawatnya. Kami yang akan mengantikan Siwon memberikan kasih sayang untuknya selama dia hamil hingga Siwon kembali dan menikahinya." Balas Tuan Choi. Tuan Kim tampak berpikir keras.

"Baik, aku menerima saran itu. Aku memberi waktu 1,5 tahun untuk anak kalian menyelesaikan sekolahnya tapi setelah itu dia harus segera menikahi Kibum kalau tidak aku akan membawa masalah ini ke pihak yang berwenang. Dan selama Kibum hamil dia akan tinggal bersama kalian." Ucap Tuan Kim yang akhirnya menyetujui saran dari Tuan Choi tadi.

"Appa, gomawo." Ucap Kibum tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu Kibum, masalah ini belum benar-benar berakhir." Ucap Tuan Kim pada Kibum.

"Ne, maafkan aku." Ucap Kibum, Tuan Kim memeluk anak bungsunya tadi erat.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, appa memaafkanmu. Mulai hari ini kau tinggal dengan keluarga Choi. Baik-baiklah pada mereka, jangan terlalu merepotkan mereka juga." Bisik Tuan Kim di telinga Kibum.

"Ne appa." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Tuan Kim menghapus air mata di wajah sang anak yang sedikit terlihat memucat.

"Aku akan menjaga Kibum dan anaknya sebaik mungkin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas rasa malu yang sudah anakku berikan pada kalian." Ucap Tuan Choi pada Tuan Kim dan sang istri.

"Aku titip anakku padamu, aku percaya pada kalian karena kita sudah cukup lama kenal." Balas Tuan Kim yang di angguki oleh Tuan Choi. Sejak hari itu hingga satu tahun kemudian Kibum tinggal bersama keluarga Choi. Kibum melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang di beri nama Choi Minho 7 bulan sejak hari itu.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 16 Desember 2012, 05.42 PM


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 19th

Kim Kibum 17th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Jessica Jung

Chap: 2

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

Author Pov...

Namja tampan itu turun dari dalam audy hitam yang tadi menjemputnya dari bandara, seulas senyuman manis menampakan lesung pipinya dalam terlukis di bibirnya saat ia menatap bangunan besar rumah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah satu tahun ini tak ia tinggali. Choi Siwon, namja pemilik senyuman manis tadi ini baru saja kembali ke korea setelah satu tahun ia pindah ke jepang menemani neneknya di sana. Betapa rindunya ia dengan suasana rumahnya ini dan tentu saja dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, appa dan umma pasti sudah menunggu di dalam." Ucap Siwon pada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, orang itu menganggulan kepalanya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Siwon seraya mengandeng mesra lengan namja tampan tadi.

"Umma, Appa, Aku sudah sampai di rumah, kalian dimana?" Teriak Siwon mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Tak perlu jawaban, karena tak lama Siwon telah menemukan sosok kedua orang tuanya tadi tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang yang tak di kenalnya. Siwon hanya tahu mereka sepasang suami istri yang terlihat masih lumayan muda bersama seorang namja berwajah cantik yang tengah mengendong sebuah buntelan yang ia yakini isinya bayi mungil yang usianya sekitar 4-5 bulan.

"Siwonnie kau sudah datang nak," Sambut Nyonya Choi yang langsung menghampiri Siwon dan memeluk rindu tubuh anaknya tadi, "Eh, nuguya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi pada Siwon saat ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang tersenyum manis padanya tengah berdiri di samping sang anak. Siwon tersenyum manis lalu mengandeng yeoja tadi mesra.

"Umma, Appa, perkenalkan, namanya Jung Jessica, dia kekasihku. Aku membawanya kemarin karena aku ingin meminta restu untuk menikahinya, jadi kumohon restui kami Umma, Appa." Ucap Siwon membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Choi tampak sangat terkejut begitu pula dengan tamu mereka.

Brraaakkk!

"Apa-apaan ini?" Marah namja dewasa yang menjadi tamu kedua orang tua Siwon tadi seraya memukul meja kaca di depannya dengan cukup keras, "Kalian ingin mempermainkan kami? Aku, aku sangat merasa terhina Choi!" Marah namja tadi membuat kedua orang tua Siwon tampak tak enak hati.

"Tuan Kim sabarlah dulu, kurasa ini hanya sebuah salah paham saja." Ucap Tuan Choi mencoba menenangkan namja dewasa yang sedang marah tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau ternyata kalian hanya mempermainkan kami selama ini," Tuan Kim menatap benci kearah Tuan Choi dan Siwon yang tak mengerti apa-apa, "Kibum, kemarin!" Ucap Tuan Kim seraya mengambil bayi yang tertidur di dalam dekapan anaknya tadi dengan sedikit paksa lalu memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Ambil anak itu, anakku tak membutuhkannya! Ayo pergi Kibum!" Ucap Tuan Kim pada Siwon yang hanya bengong menerima bayi yang tadi di berikan padanya sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret sang anak pergi.

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan Minho? Biarkan aku membawanya." Ronta Kibum sang anak seraya menatap sedih kearah bayi mungilnya yang kini tengah di gendong Siwon.

"Kau tak membutuhkan bayi itu lagi Kibum, masa depanmu masih bisa kau raih jika tanpa bayi itu." Balas Tuan Kim yang masih berusaha menarik Kibum pergi.

"Tapi appa!" Sela Kibum.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU KIM KIBUM! APA KAU TAK MERASA MALU SETELAH MEREKA MEMPERMAINKANMU?" Ucap Tuan Kim pada Kibum dengan nada tinggi membuat sang anak membungkam mulutnya dengan cepat tak ingin appanya yang tempramental itu kembali mengamuk padanya.

"Tuan Kim, bisakah kita bicarakan ini kembali dengan kepala dingin?" Tanya Tuan Choi ramah.

"Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Choi. Selamanya aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini." Ucap Tuan Kim sebelum ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Choi bersama anak dan istrinya.

"Umma, Appa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa orang itu memberiku bayi mereka? Ah, umma anak ini tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi, ottoekhae?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti dan sedikit panik saat bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya terus menangis.

"Ini beri saja dia susu." Ucap Nyonya Choi pelan sambil menyerahkan sebotol susu pada Siwon yang menatapnya heran tapi akhirnya Siwon tetap mengambil botol susu tadi dan meminumkannya pada sang bayi yang akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Umma, Appa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Ucap Siwon meminta penjelasan pada kedua orang tuanya yang terduduk lesu. Siwon dan Jessica segera mengambil posisi duduk di seberang kedua orang tua Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar membuat appa malu dan kecewa Siwon." Ucap Tuan Choi pelan pada sang anak yang masih tampak tak mengerti.

"Maksud appa, apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi di sini, aku baru pulang tapi tiba-tiba saja ada kejadian seperti ini." Balas Siwon seraya menatap kedua orang tuanya meminta penjelasan sambil terus memberi susu botol pada bayi yang mulai tertidur di dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau tak mengingatnya sama sekali Siwon?" Tanya Nyonya Choi pada Siwon yang langsung mengelengkan kepalanya mantap, "Kau tak mengingat Kibum?" Tanya Nyonya Choi lagi.

"Kibum? Nuguya? Ah, namja yang tadi bersama tamu appa itu?" Tanya Siwon balik memastikan.

"Ne, apa kau tak mengingatnya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi yang lagi-lagi mendapat gelelngan kepala dari Siwon.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TAK MENGINGAT NAMJA YANG SUDAH KAU PERKOSA HINGGA HAMIL CHOI SIWON?" Bentak Tuan Choi pada sang anak murka membuat Siwon dan Jessica terlonjak kaget bahkan bayi yang berada di dalam dekapan Siwon langsung menangis keras.

"Mwo?" Kaget Siwon yang dengan refleks mencoba mendiamkan bayi di dalam dekapannya dan kembali memberinya susu yang sudah setengah botol bayi tadi habiskan, "Apa yang appa katakan? Aku memperkosa namja itu hingga hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Siwon balik tak mengerti.

"KAU!" Marah Tuan Choi tapi dengan cepat di tenangkan oleh sang istri.

"Appa tenanglah, jangan mengunakan emosi. Masalah tak akan selesai kalau appa tersulut emosi appa begitu," Ucap Nyonya Choi menenagkan sang suami, "Siwonnie bagaimana kau bisa tak mengingatnya? satu setengah tahun yang lalu sebelum kau appa dan umma pindahkan ke Jepang kau sempat memperkosa adik kelasmu hingga akhirnya ia mengandung. Apa kau tak mengingatnya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi perlahan.

"Aku memperkosa adik kelasku? Bagaimana mungkin umma, dan lagi dia itu namja. Aku bukan gay." Balas Siwon cepat.

"Kau menyangkalnya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi lagi.

"Ne umma, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Itu semua bohong, percayalah padaku." Balas Siwon.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu Siwon kalau kenyataannya hasil Test DNA antara kau dan bayi itu cocok?" Tanya Tuan Choi yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Mwo? Test DNA? Kapan kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Minho baru lahir." Balas Nyonya Choi dengan nada beratnya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya, aku belum gila dan aku bukan gay jadi kenapa aku harus memperkosa seorang namja." Ucap Siwon yang menyangkal, "Bisa sajakan hasil Test DNA itu mereka sabotase?" Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Apa kau tak memperhatikan wajah Minho? Dengan melihat wajahnya saja semua orang sudah bisa menebak kalau itu darah dagingmu Siwon." Balas Tuan Choi, Siwon pun segera menatap kearah bayi yang sudah kembali tertidur di dalam dekapannya. Harus ia akui, bayi itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya, sangat mirip malahan.

"Tapi appa, aku..."

"Besok kau harus ikut ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk meminta maaf pada mereka. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan Siwon." Sela Tuan Choi.

"Appa!"

"Appa mohon jangan membuat keluarga kita malu lebih dari ini Siwon. Keluarga Kim itu keluarga terpandang, dengan menghamili anaknya saja itu sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita apa lagi kau mengingkari semua perbuatanmu dulu." Sela Tuan Choi lagi, wajah namja paruh baya itu terlihat begitu lelah memikirkan perbuatan sang anak yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka berani Siwon lakukan.

"Siwon, umma mohon dengarkan appamu kali ini," Pinta Nyonya Choi pada Siwon, "Dan Jessica-ssi, maaf atas semua kejadian mendadak ini tapi Siwon tak bisa menikah denganmu karena ia akan kami nikahkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Kim." Jelas Nyonya Choi lagi pada kekasih Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan saja.

"Umma!" Sela Siwon tak suka.

"Oppa, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Jessica yang tampak marah.

"Chagya, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua, kau jangan salah paham dulu." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tadi.

"Tak ada yang perlu oppa jelaskan padaku, semuanya sudah jelas." Ucap Jessica sedih lalu beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah berdiri hendak mengejar kekasihnya itu tapi segera di tahan oleh Tuan Choi.

"Biarkan dia pergi, kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu. Appa mohon jangan membuat appa lebih malu lebih dari ini Siwon." Ucap Tuan Choi pada Siwon.

"Tapi appa, aku sangat mencintai Jessica." Balas Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Lupakan dia, kau harus ingat kau sudah punya anak dengan namja lain saat ini Siwon." Balas Tuan Choi.

"Tapi appa." Ucap Siwon yang langsung di sela Tuan Choi.

"Appa mohon dengan sangat Siwon," Ucap Tuan Choi pada Siwon membuat sang anak langsung terdiam, "Sebaiknya kau sekarang istirahat, kau pasti lelah setelah mengalami perjalanan dari Jepang ke mari. Besok kita akan menemui keluarga Choi bersama untuk melamar Kibum secara resmi. Mau tak mau kau harus menikahi Kibum." Jelas Tuan Choi sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang membuat kepalanya terasa amat pusing itu.

"Umma." Rengek Siwon pada sang umma.

"Turuti saja apa kata appamu, jangan membuat ia tambah sedih dan terluka." Balas Nyonya Choi.

"Tapi umma."

"Kau bawa Minho tidur bersamamu malam ini, dia belum pernah merasakan sentuhan appanya selama ini. Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu yang dulu bersama Minho, Kibum sering mengunakan kamarmu juga selama ia hamil. Umma akan membuat susu untuk Minho lagi lalu menganti popoknya, kau bawa saja dia dulu ke kamarmu." Ucap Nyonya Choi yang langsung meninggalkan Siwon bersama Minho yang sudah nyenyak tidur.

"Umma, aish." Keluh Siwon, mau tak mau akhirnya ia naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya yang sudah lama tak ia tempati bersama Minho tentu saja. Siwon cukup terkejut saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, kamarnya jauh berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Banyak hal-hal baru di dalam kamarnya itu seperti sebuah meja dengan satu set peralatan untuk membuat susu dan juga popok bayi yang masih baru, selain itu ada tambahan satu buah lemari besar lagi di sana serta sebuah ranjang bayi besar. Bahkan di tempat tidurnya pun ada kasur kecil beserta bantal dan guling kecil milik Minho dan dua buah boneka beruang besar berwarna cream dan putih.

"Kau baringkan saja Minho di atas ranjang, umma akan menganti popoknya," Ucap Nyonya Choi sedikit mengagetkan Siwon. Siwon pun segera beranjak menuju ranjang king size-nya untuk menidurkan Minho di sana, "Yack! Jangan seperti itu Siwonnie, kau bisa membahayakan Minho kalau begitu caranya." Nyonya Choi langsung menghampiri Siwon dan mengambil Minho dari dalam gendongan anaknya tadi.

"Mianhae." Ucap Siwon yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Baringkan dia seperti ini dengan perlahan." Ucap Nyonya Choi mengajari Siwon yang tampak menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Nyonya Choi langsung menganti popok Minho saat itu, sedangkan Siwon sendiri mengitari ruangan kamarnya. Siwon menatap beberapa foto seorang namja cantik yang ia yakini itu Kibum di atas meja nakasnya, beberapa foto tampak diambil saat Kibum tengah mengandung, itu terlihat dari perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Umma dari anakmu cantik bukan? Dia juga namja yang sangat baik walau sedikit pemalu." Ucap Nyonya Choi, Siwon tak membalas ia beranjal menuju sebuah lemari besar yang terasa asing baginya. Siwon membuka lemari itu, di dalamnya penuh dengan baju-baju bayi yang ia yakini milik Minho. Siwon kembali menutup lemari tadi dan beranjak menuju lemarinya sendiri.

"Umma, ini?" Tanya Siwon heran saat ia melihat isi lemarinya yang di dominasi dengan baju-baju yang tak ia kenal.

"Itu baju-baju milik Kibum. Sejak hamil ia tinggil di sini. Kibum sering merindukanmu selama ia hamil dan katanya dengan tinggal di kamar dan rumah ini cukup membuatnya merasa terpuaskan. Kasihan sekali dia, karena perbuatan anakku ia harus menanggung semuanya sendiri,"Jelas Nyonya Choi membuat Siwon terdiam, "Umma sangat mohon padamu Siwon, jangan sakiti Kibum lebih dari ini. Ia sudah banyak kehilangan karena perbuatanmu. Bahkan ia kehilangan masa depannya demi mengandung anakmu. Kibum itu namja yang baik Siwon," Ucap Nyonya Choi lagi sambil menepuk bahu Siwon, Siwon terdiam tak ingin membalas perkataan ummanya, "Kau istirahatlah, umma tinggal. Kalau nanti malam Minho bangun beri saja ia susu yang sudah umma buatkan, umma menaruh susunya di dalam kulkas kecilmu, hangatkan dulu susunya sebelum kau memberikannya pada Minho. Kalau sudah habis kau buat lagi saja, umma sudah menuliskan takarannya. Dan kalau Minho tetap rewel bangunkan saja umma." Ucap Nyonya Choi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar sang anak. Siwon menatap kearah Minho yang nyenyak tertidur lalu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon meraih handphone-nya mencoba menghubungi nomor kekasihnya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi tapi sayangnya nomor sang kekasih sedang tak aktif. Dengan kesal Siwon melempar handphone-nya keatas meja lalu beranjak membuka koper besarnya, mengambil handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian tidurnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Siwon ingin berendam sebentar saja untuk menenangkan pikiranya yang benar-benar sedang kacau saat ini seraya merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semua kajadian yang sudah terjadi pada kekasihnya yang tampak marah tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 16 Desember 2012, 10.22 AM.

Q & A:

Q: Tumben alurnya Cepat?  
A: Buat di awal aja kok, mulai chap 2 keatas alurnya normal.

Q: Sekolahnya Kibum gimna?  
A: Kibum Home Schooling dg bantuan appa.a Siwon yang kepsek.


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 19th

Kim Kibum 17th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Chap: 3

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 3 _o0o_

Author Pov...

Suasana ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Choi tampak sepi tanpa ada pembicaraan, Tuan Choi tampak asik dengan koran paginya, Nyonya Choi tampak asik memakan sarapannya sedangkan Siwon sendiri pun tampak diam menyantap sarapannya dengan malas. Telihat kantung mata di sekitar kedua mata Siwon, sejak semalam ia memang tak tidur karena Minho yang terus rewel. Bayangkan saja Siwon yang tak pernah mengurus seorang anak tiba-tiba harus mengurus bayi berusia 5 bulan, itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan walau pun sedikit mendapat bantuan dari umma-nya. Minho baru bisa tidur nyenyak sekitar jam empat subuh dan jadilah Siwon mendapat jatah tidur tak lebih dari dua jam padahal tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah. Di tambah lagi sejak semalam hingga pagi ini ia belum bisa menghubungi kekasihnya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kondisi Minho, Siwon?" Tanya Tuan Choi pada sang anak yang terlihat sedikit menguap.

"Masih tidur, bayi itu benar-benar menganggu tidurku." Keluh Siwon tak suka.

"Bayi itu anakmu Siwon, kau harus terbiasa dengan keadaanmu setelah ini, semua juga buah dari perbuatanmu sendiri." Balas Tuan Choi pada sang anak yang tampak mengendus kesal.

"Tapi aku tak suka appa, bayi itu mengangguku." Balas Siwon kesal.

"Kau harus terbiasa Siwon, Jangan mengeluh terus. Apa kau tak membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Kibum saat mengandung dan melahirkannya, bahkan dia juga merawat anakmu setiap hari dengan teliti padahal usianya masih sangat muda." Jelas Nyonya Kim membuat Siwon tambah kesal, lagi-lagi umma-nya membela namja cantik itu. Dia saja tak merasa mengenal Kibum lalu bagaimana mereka bisa punya anak?

"Aku tak perduli. Lagi pula bayi itu bukan anakku dan aku tak mengenal ibunya." Jawab Siwon yang kembali menyantap sarapan paginya.

"CHOI SIWON!" Bentak Tuan Choi yang kesal pada sang anak.

"Appa sabarlah," Nyonya Choi mencoba menenangkan sang suami, "Kau jangan berkata seperti itu Siwon, Minho itu darah dagingmu." Nasehat Nyonya Choi pada Siwon yang diangap angin lalu bagi Siwon.

"Sudahlah umma, kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja." Ucap Siwon yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan membuat sang appa tambah marah.

"CHOI SIWON! APPA BELUM SELESAI BICARA DENGANMU!" bentak Tuan Choi yang beranjak menyusul Siwon di ikuti sang istri.

"Aku tak mau bicara kalau appa masih saja membahas masalah bayi itu lagi." Jawab Siwon masa bodoh seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu meraih remot TV dan mencari acara yang bisa di tontonya.

"Kenapa kau jadi susah diatur sekarang, huh?" tanya Tuan Choi seraya merampas remot di tangan Siwon dan membantingnya ke lantai. Siwon menatap sang apa malas.

"Aku bukannya tak bisa diatur appa, tapi semua yang terjadi benar-benar tak masuk akan. Appa bilang bayi itu anakku, hasil Test DNA pun berkata seperti itu tapi aku tak pernah kenal dengan namja itu appa. Dan lagi dia itu namja bagaimana bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak? Itu mustahil. Kalau appa terus mengatakan anak itu anakku dengan namja itu sama saja dengan appa mengatakan kalau anak appa ini gay. Appa, aku masih normal. Aku saja punya kekasih yeoja yang cantik." Jelas Siwon pada sang appa dengan sangat kesal.

"Choi Siwon, berani kau bicara dengan nada tinggi dengan appa-mu ini? Apa setahun lebih tinggal di Jepang membuatmu jadi seorang pembangkang seperti ini? Seharusnya appa memang tak mengirimmu kesana." Ucap Tuan Choi kesal, ingin rasanya ia memukul sang anak saat ini juga kalau saja istrinya tak mencegahnya sejak tadi.

"Terserah appa mau berkata apa tentangku." Balas Siwon membuat Tuan Choi semakin murka dengan tingkah sang anak.

"Kau!"

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Baru juga Tuan Choi ingin memukul Siwon tapi suara bel yang berbunyi mencegahnya. Terlihat seorang maid segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu, tapi tak lama maid itu kembali menghampiri Tuan dan Nyonya-nya.

"Tuan, Nyonya, diluar ada Tuan muda Kibum." Ucap Maid tadi membuat kedua majikannya tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang Kibum lakukan diluar sana. Kenapa dia datang di saat hujan deras seperti ini." Tanya Nyonya Choi pada sang suami yang mengendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban keduanya pun segera menghampiri Kibum yang masih berada di luar rumah meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap mereka malas.

'Sebenarnya yang anak mereka itu siapa sih, kenapa mereka lebih membela namja itu.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati kesal.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tampak terkejut saat melihat Kibum dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya berdiri di depan rumah mereka, Kibum pun tampak kedinginan, itu bisa di lihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Bummie, apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini, nak?" tanya Nyonya Choi yang tak tega melihat Kibum kedinginan. Segera di suruhnya Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruh seorang maid untuk mengambilkan handuk kering bagi umma dari cucunya itu.

"Aku kabur dari appa," Ucap Kibum gemetaran. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tampak saling melemparkan tatapan mereka, "Aku ingin melihat Minho umma, apa dia baik-baik saja? Pasti dia rewel selama tak ada aku." Tanya Kibum pada kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai appa dan umma-nya juga.

"Minho baik-baik saja Bummie, dia masih tidur di kamar kalian saat ini. Semalam dia memang rewel tapi Siwon menjaganya dengan baik jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Yang tak baik-baik saja itu dirimu Bummie, lihat kau kedinginan bukan." Ucap Nyonya Choi seraya menyelimuti tubuh basah Kibum dengan handuk tebal dan membawa Kibum ke ruang tamu dimana Siwon sejak tadi berada.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Kibum tersenyum manis, tapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat ia melihat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Siwon. Tampak Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Keringkan dulu tubuhmu sayang." Ucap Nyonya Choi pada Kibum yang kini mendundukan wajahnya tak enak hati pada Siwon.

"Umma, aku ingin melihat Minho." Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Minho masih tidur sayang, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk dulu ke dalam kamar kalian. Basuhlah tubuhmu dulu dengan air hangat agar kau tak jatuh sakit nanti. Umma akan menyuruh maid menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi." Ucap Nyonya Choi yang langsung memangil seorang maid dan membawa Kibum ke kamar Siwon bersama sang suami meninggalkan Siwon yang tampak tambah kesal. Bisa dikatakan namja tampan itu sedang cemburu karena kedua orang tuanya lebih memanjakan Kibum dibandingkan dirinya.

"Cih, apa bagusnya namja itu? Lihat saja dia begitu lemah dan pandai mencuri hati kedua orang tuaku." ucap Siwon kesal. Siwon pun segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya, ia sedikit penasaran apa yang ingin namja berwajah seperti yeoja tadi lakukan datang di tengah hujan dan di pagi hari seperti ini ke rumahnya.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Kibum mendengar suara Minho yang menangis saat ia baru selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya, ia segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat. Dan benar saja, Minho tampaknya baru bangun. Nyonya Choi terlihat sedang menganti popoknya dan Tuan Choi membuatkan susu formula untuk anaknya tadi, sedangkan Siwon? Namja tampan tadi hanya berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya di belakang pintu tanpa berniat membantu sedikit pun. Sesaat tadi tatapan mata Kibum dan Siwon sempat bertemu tapi Siwon menatap Kibum tajam membuat namja cantik tadi langsung menundukan wajahnya. Kibum berjalan mendekati Nyonya Choi.

"Biar aku yang teruskan umma." Ucap Kibum pada Nyonya Choi yang segera memberikan Minho pada umma-nya. Saat Kibum sedang mandi tadi Minho terbangun, Nyonya Choi pun segera memaindikannya juga. Kibum memasang baju Minho dengan hati-hati, walau pun usianya terbilang sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu tapi Kibum yang memang berotak pintar itu cepat belajar bagaimana cara mengurus anaknya sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia lapar." Ucap Nyonya Choi pada Kibum karena sejak tadi Minho tak berhenti menangis. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menangku Minho dan menyusuinya. Siwon membelakan matanya saat melihat apa yang sedang Kibum lakukan saat ini.  
_  
'Dia menyusui bayi itu? Ada-ada saja, memangnya dia punya susu badan?'_ Tanya Siwon dalam hati sambil terus menatap kearah Kibum dan Minho. Minho yang tadinya menangis pun tampak mulai diam dan tak lama ia tertidur kembali di dalam dekapan hangat umma-nya itu.

"Sudah tidur?" Tanya Nyonya Choi yang diangguki oleh Kibum, "Sepertinya Minho memang tak bisa jauh dari umma-nya." Ucap Nyonya Choi lagi pada Kibum yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau lihat, Kibum sangat menyayangi anakmu, dia juga pintar mengurus Minho padahal umurnya masih sangat muda. Seharusnya kau bangga punya istri cantik dan pintar seperti itu." Ucap Tuan Choi pada Siwon.

"Iya appa, tapi dia namja. Itu tak merubah apa pun." Balas Siwon santai, tatapan matanya tak lepas pada Kibum dan Minho.

"Kau menang keras kepala." Ucap Tuan Choi yang tak ingin memarahi anaknya di depan Kibum.

"Terserah appa mau mengataiku seperti apa." Balas Siwon santai.

"KIM KIBUM, DIMANA KAU? KELUAR! BERANINYA KAU PERGI TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU!" Terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah, Kibum tahu itu suara appa-nya yang sedang marah.

"Appa. Appa pasti datang mencariku, bagaimana ini umma. Aku tak ingin kembali pada appa. Appa, appa memaksaku untuk pindah ke LA." Ucap Kibum ketakutan pada Nyonya Choi yang segera menatap sang suami.

"Biar appa yang bicara pada appa-mu, kau tunggu saja disini bersama umma dan jangan keluar apa pun yang terjadi," Ucap Tuan Choi pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Kau juga harus ikut appa bicara pada Tuan Kim." Tuan Choi menarik Siwon paksa bersamanya menemui orang tua Kibum yang tampaknya sedang murka.

"KAU! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN ANAKKU. CEPAT SURUH DIA KELUAR." Ucap Tuan Kim pada Tuan Choi yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

"Kibum tak ada disini, bukankah kau membawanya semalam bersamamu? Apa dia kabur?" Tanya Tuan Choi berpura-pura.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura, aku tahu anakku ada disini. Cepat suruh dia keluar." Marah Tuan Kim.

"Sudah ku katakan Kibum tak ada disini." balas Tuan Choi.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Tanya Tuan Kim seraya mencengkram kerah baju Tuan Choi.

"Kibum tak ada disini." kekeh Tuan Choi.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, huh? Aku akan menemukan anakku sendiri di sini lalu menyeretnya kembali. Dia tak pantas berada disini." Ucap Tuan Kim marah seraya melepaskan cenkramannya dengan karas lalu beranjak naik keatas tapi segera di tahan oleh Tuan Choi.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau anakmu tak ada di sini." Cegah Tuan Choi yang membuat Tuan Kim marah. Appa Kibum tadi tampak hendak memukul Tuan Choi kalau saja Kibum tak segera datang menghentikannya.

"Appa hentikan, apa yang sudah appa lakukan." Ucap Kibum yang segera turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa Minho di dalam gendongannya.

"Di sini rupanya kau, huh? Kau mulai suka membantah appa sekarang." Ucap Tuan Kim seraya mencengkram lengan Kibum kuat membuat sang anak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appa kumohon biarkan aku membawa Minho. Aku akan menurut dan pergi bersamamu, tapi biarkan Minho bersamaku." Pinta Kibum pada sang appa.

"Membawa anak haram itu dan membuat appa semakin malu? Tidak akan pernah appa ijinkan. Biarkan anak harammu itu bersama dengan namja berengsek itu, sudah cukup kau mengandungnya dan membuat appa malu." Ucap Tuan Kim pada sang anak.

"Kalau appa tetap bersikeras menisahkanku dari Minho, aku tak akan mau pergi. Aku akan tetap disini bersama anakku." Ucap Kibum yang menepis tangan appa-nya lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi sang appa yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau membantah appa lagi?" Marah Tuan Kim.

"Mianhae." Balas Kibum lirih.

"Berikan bayi itu pada mereka Kibum dan kau pulang bersama appa." Ucap Tuan Kim yang berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Andwae! Jangan appa! Jangan! Andwae!" Ronta Kibum saat Tuan Kim berniat merampas Minho dari tangannya hingga terjadi aksi saling rebut membuat Minho terbangun dan menangis keras.

"Tuan Kim jangan kasar seperti itu." Ucap Tuan Choi yang mencoba menengahi Tuan Kim dan Kibum, dia juga mencoba mengambil Minho yang sudah jadi bahan rebutan sedangkan kedua istri mereka dan Siwon hanya menatap takut tadi jauh.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan ikut campur Choi, ini urusanku dengan anakku." ucap Tuan Kim yang masih mencoba merampas Minho dari tangan Kibum.

"Tapi semua tak akan selesai kalau mengasari Kibum." Balas Tuan Choi yang tak di respon Tuan Kim.

"Appa andwae!" Pekik Kibum saat Tuan Kim hampir mendapatkan Minho dari tangannya.

"Berikan bayi itu pada mereka Kibum." paksa Tuan Kim.

"Aniya, aku tak akan berpisah dengan bayiku. Siwon hyung tolong, tolong aku," Pinta Kibum seraya menatap kearah Siwon dengan tatapan memelasnya membuat Siwon bingung, "Appa jangan pisahkan aku dari bayiku." pinta Kibum memangis tapi Tuan Kim masih terus mencoba memisahkannya dari Minho.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Siwon yang mulai gerah mendengar tangisan kencang Minho, "Kalian membuat bayi itu menangis." Ucap Siwon lagi. Tuan Kim menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum lalu mendekati Siwon dan menatap namja yang sudah menghamili anaknya tadi tajam.

"Waeyo? Kau menginginkan bayi harammu itu? Ambil dia, aku tak perduli dengan bayi itu lagi." Ucap Tuan Kim sinis pada Siwon.

"Dia bukan anakku." Balas Siwon membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi kaget sang anak bisa berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Kibum pun terlihat tak kalah kagetnya, air mata refleks menetes dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan saat mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 16 Desember 2012, 07.27 PM.


	5. Chapter 4

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 19th

Kim Kibum 17th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Tan Hangeng

Jessica Jung

Chap: 4

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 4 _o0o_

_Author Pov..._

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Siwon yang mulai gerah mendengar tangisan kencang Minho, "Kalian membuat bayi itu menangis." Ucap Siwon lagi. Tuan Kim menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum lalu mendekati Siwon dan menatap namja yang sudah menghamili anaknya tadi tajam.

"Waeyo? Kau menginginkan bayi harammu itu? Ambil dia, aku tak perduli dengan bayi itu lagi." Ucap Tuan Kim sinis pada Siwon.

"Dia bukan anakku." Balas Siwon membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi kaget sang anak bisa berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Kibum pun terlihat tak kalah kagetnya, air mata refleks menetes dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan saat mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.  
"CHOI SIWON!" Bentak Tuan Choi marah pada sang anak. Tuan Kim tertawa kencang membuat semua orang menatap heran kearahnya.

"Kau dengan Kibum? Kau dengar apa katanya? Percuma selama ini kau mempertahankan kandunganmu dan melahirkannya, appa bayimu itu saja tak mengakui anakmu sama sekali. Apa kau masih mau mempertahankan bayimu lagi? Mempertahankan anak haram itu?" Tanya Tuan Kim pada sang anak sinis. Kibum mangis mendengar pertanyaan sang appa, appa lagi Tuan Kim mengatakan anaknya anak haram, hati ibu mana yang tak akan sakit mendnegarnya?

"Dia bukan anak haram appa, dia anakku," Ucap Kibum membela sang anak, Kibum beranjak mendekati Siwon, "Hy-hyung dia anakmu, Minho anak kita. Kumohon bantu aku membela anak kita." Pinta Kibum, Siwon menatap Minho yang masih menangis di dalam gendongan Kibum sekilas lalu membuang tatapannya.

"Sudah ku katakan dia bukan anakku dan aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali." Ucap Siwon dingin pada Kibum membuat sang namja cantik terdiam dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Wae? Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Dia benar-benar anakmu, hanya kau yang pernah meniduriku hyung." Tanya Kibum sambi menyentuh lengan Siwon dengan tangan kanannya tapi dengan cepat Siwon menepis tangannya.

"Sudahku katakan dia bukan anakku dan aku tak mengenalmu, lalu bagaimana bisa kau hamil anakku." Balas Siwon ketus membuat hati Kibum semakin sakit.

"Choi Siwon apa yang kau katakan?" Marah Tuan Choi pada sang anak. Kibum berjalan mundur menjauhi Siwon setelah mendengar perkataan mantan sunbae-nya itu.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri bukan, namja berengsek itu menolak mu dan bayimu itu," Ucap Tuan Kim pada Kibum, "Sekarang kau ikut appa dan jangan membantah lagi." Ucap Tuan Kim yang langsung menarik Kibum pergi tanpa perlawanan dari Kibum lagi. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tadi Kibum sempat melirik kearah Siwon, tatapan mata mereka bertemu tapi Siwon langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT APPA MALU SIWON! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU JADI NAMJA TAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB SEPERTI INI?" Marah Tuan Choi yang langsung memukuli Siwon tanpa ampun.

"Appa hentikan sakit." Siwon mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan sang appa dengan percuma karena Tuan Choi semakin sering memukulnya. Bahkan sang umma tampak tak ingin membantunya sama sekali.

"APA APPA PERNAH MENGAJARKANMU MENJADI NAMJA BRENGSEK SEPERTI INI, HUH? KAU MEMBUAT APPA KECEWA SIWON!" Ucap Tuan Choi yang akhirnya berhenti memukui Siwon, "Kenapa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Kibum? Hatinya pasti hancur setelah menerima penolakan nyata darimu." Ucap Tuan Choi tak habis fikir dengan ulah anaknya tadi.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan saja appa, aku tak mengenal namja tadi. Kenapa kalian membelanya terus? Yang anak kalian itu aku bukan namja itu seharusnya kalian membelaku yang sedang di fitnah oleh namja tadi." Ucap Siwon kesal.

"Kibum tak memfitnahmu Siwon, Minho benar-benar anakmu." Balas Nyonya Choi kesal.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU UMMA, APPA! AKU BUKAN GAY, AKU MENYUKAI YEOJA BAHKAN AKU MEMILIKI KEKASIH SEORANG YEOJA YANG AKAN AKU NIKAHI SECEPATNYA!" Bentak Siwon pada kedua orang tuanya yang tamkap kaget.

"Berani sekali kau membentak orang tuamu Siwon, siapa yang mengajarimu berani pada kami huh? Yeoja yang kau bilang kekasihmu itu?" tanya Nyonya Choi marah, selama ini Siwon tak pernah berbuat lancang padanya apa lagi membentaknya seperti tadi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jessica dalam masalah ini umma, Jessica itu yeoja baik-baik karena itu aku akan menikahinya." Jawab Kibum membela sang kekasih.

"Kau ingin menikahi yeoja itu? Appa dan umma tak akan pernah merestui kalian." Balas Tuan Choi marah. Siwon menatap kedua orang tuanya tak suka, dalam hati ia benar-benar menyalahkan Kibum karena dengan adanya Kibum kedua orang tuanya seolah-olah tak mencintainya lagi.

"Terserah kalian, tapi yang jelas aku akan tetap menikahi Jessica walau pun tanpa restu dari kalian." Balas Siwon membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tambah marah.

"Nikahi! Nikahi saja yeoja itu! Tapi setelah itu jangan kau tunjukan lagi wajahmu di depan kami dan jangan pernah kau anggap kami orang tuamu lagi. Aku tak punya anak yang pembangkang sepertimu." Marah Nyonya Choi pada Siwon. Siwon tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan umma-nya tadi.

"Umma..."

"Pergi dari rumah ini, jangan kau tunjukan lagi wajahmu di depan kami." Ucap Nyonya Choi memotong perkataan Siwon, ia menangis dan membuang tatapannya dari Siwon. Siwon terdiam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumah kedua orang tuanya tadi meninggalkan sang umma yang menangis di dalam pelukan appa-nya.

"Semua ini gara-gara namja itu. Brengsek!" Keluh Siwon tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang memasahi tubuhnya, ia segera menyetop taksi yang lewat dan menyuruh supir taksi tadi membawanya ke rumah sepupunya. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa di kunjunginya kini hanya rumah sepupunya, Tan Hangeng. Dia baru tiba di Korea kemari jadi jelas tak ada tempat lain yang bisa ia datangi, ia juga tak bisa datang ke tempat Jessica mengingat kekasihnya itu sedang marah.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Namja berparas China itu terlihat baru selesai menata makan malam yang ia masak sendiri di atas meja ketika bel apartement yang ia tinggali seorang diri berbunyi. Hangeng, namja tadi, langsung bergegas membukakan pintu apartementnya sambil bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang bertamu di tengah cuaca berbadai seperti saat ini. Hangeng tampak terkejut mendapati sosok sepupunya, Siwon, yang basah kuyup di depannya dengan badan yang mengigil. Setahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan Hangeng tak menyangka kalau Siwon berada di Korea saat ini apa lagi namja tadi berdiri di depannya sekarang, Hangeng memang tahu kalau Siwon akan pulang ke Korea dalam waktu dekat tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau secepat ini.

"Hei China oleng kenapa kau malah melamun, biarkan aku masuk ke dalam. Di luar sini sangat dingin." Ucap Siwon yang langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement Hangeng sebelum di persilahkan sang pemilik.

"Yack! Aku ini lebih tua setahun darimu jadi panggil aku hyung, dan sejak kapan kau di Korea?" tanya Hangeng seraya menutup pintu partementnya lalu menyusul Siwon masuk ke ruang tamunya.

"Belum lama." Jawab Siwon mengigil.

"Kau naik apa kemari, kenapa basah kuyup begitu. Kau membuat rumahku becek saja." Omel Hangeng sambil manatap Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga rambut seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau seperti biasa hyung, bawel. Bagaimana kalau kau punya pacar yang sama bawelnya nanti, aku pasti stress kalau di dekat kalian," Jawab Siwon yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan, "Aku naik taksi kemari dan bisakah kau pinjami aku kamar mandi dan baju keringmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, ne, kamar mandinya di ujung sana segeralah mandi sebelum kau terserang flu, aku akan carikan kau baju yang cocok." Jawab Hangeng yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya meningalkan Siwon yang juga langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

_o0o_

Setelah mandi, Siwon dan Hangeng memutuskan makan malam bersama. Mereka makan dalam diam walau sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Hangeng tanyakan pada sepupunya tadi tapi ia menahannya setidaknya sampai mereka selesai makan. Setelah makan ke duanya pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati segelas coklat panas dan menonton televisi.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Hangeng membuka membicaraan di antara mereka.

"Cerita apa hyung?" Balas Siwon heran.

"Semua, kenapa kau datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan basah dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat masam sekali sejak tadi." Sahut Hangeng sambil menyesap coklat panasnya dan terkadang mencuri pandang pada wajah masam Siwon.

"Umma mengusirku dari rumah." Ucap Siwon to the point, Siwon memang terbiasa terbuka pada Hangeng sejak kecil. Tak ada rahasia Siwon yang tak Hangeng ketahui, bahkan rahasia dalam hal masalah privasi sekali pun itu.

"MWO! BAGAIMANA BISA?" Keget Hangeng, "Apa yang kau perbuat Siwonnie, kenapa ahjumma sampai mengusirmu bukankah kau anak kesayangannya?" Tanya Hangeng heran.

"Semua ini karena namja brengsek itu hyung." Balas Siwon yang tampak sangat membenci Kibum.

"Namja brengsek? Nuguya?" Tanya Hangeng tak paham.

"Namja tak normal yang sudah menghasut kedua orang tuaku dan memfitnaku." Balas Siwon, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Maksudmu Kibum?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung?" Tanya balik Siwon, Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Aku benar-benar membencinya hyung. Dia itu tak normal, namja tapi bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Benar-benar menjijikan. Dia telah memfitahku hyung, dia bilang anak haramnya itu anakku padahal aku saja tak mengenal dia sama sekali." Jelas Siwon pada Hangeng yang tampak sangat bingung.

"Tunggu Siwonnie, kau... tak mengenal Kibum? Maksudku Kim Kibum?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau mulai aneh sama seperti umma dan appa. Jangan bilang kau juga tertular hasutan namja aneh itu." Balas Siwon sinis.

"Ini aneh Siwon. Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Kibum?" Ucap Hangeng membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya.

"MWO! MANA MUNGKIN, AKU INI MASIH NORMAL HYUNG!" Balas Siwon tak terima.

"Tenang, jangan emosi dulu. Coba kita luruskan kesalah pahaman ini." Sahut Hangeng.

"Kesalah pahaman apa lagi hyung? Kau benar-benar jadi aneh." Balas Siwon tak suka.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingat Kibum?" Tanya Hangeng ulang memastikan.

"Asih, harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu hyung kalau aku tak mengenal namja aneh itu jadi untuk apa aku mengingatnya." Balas Siwon.

"Mwo! Jangan bilang kau kehilangan beberapa memorimu setelah kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu , pantas saja kau tak pernah menanyakan tentang Kibum padaku setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Jelas Hangeng yang akhirnya tahu dengan situasi yang ada.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung, aku tak sedang hilang ingatan buktinya saja aku masih mengingat umma, appa, kau, halmonie, bahkan aku masih ingat di mana letak apartementmu bukan." Balas Siwon.

"Tapi kau melupakan Kibum dan cintamu padanya." Sahut Hangeng membuat Siwon memasang wajah lelahnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku..."

"Jangan potong perkataanku dulu," Potong Hangeng, "Aku tak percaya kau bisa melupakan Kibum begitu saja mengingat seberapa besarnya cintamu padanya kalau bukan karena kau hilang ingatan. Kau sangat mencintainya, kau selalu menceritakan semua keistimewaannya di matamu padaku, bahkan kau pernah memperkosanya." Jelas Hangeng membuat Siwon kaget.

"MWO! AKU? MEMPERKOSA NAMJA ANEH ITU? KAU JANGAN GILA HYUNG!" Kesal Siwon yang tampak tak percaya dengan perkataan saudara sepupunya tadi.

"Ne, kau pernah memperkosanya sebelum kau pindah ke Jepang menemani halmonie, bahkan Kibum hamil dan melahirkan anakmu. Kau sudah melihat Minho bukan, dia anak kandungmu Siwon hasil dari perbuatanmu saat itu," Jelas Hangeng pada Siwon yang tampak memijat keningnya pusing, "Kau selalu bertanya tentang keadaan Kibum dan kandungannya saat kau berada di Jepang dulu tapi kau berhenti melakukan semua kegiatan itu saat kau kecelakaan. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu, itu karena kau hilang ingatan." Sambung Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Aku tak hilang ingatan hyung." Jawab Siwon yang tampak lelah, ia juga merasa kepalanya mulai pusing.

"Mungkin kau tak percaya dengan kata-kataku dan kau pasti berpikir aku bohong tapi aku punya benda yang bisa meyakinkan kalau aku berkata apa adanya, kau tunggu di sini dulu," Ucap Hangeng yang langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali lagi membawa sebuah laptop berwarna hitam, "Ini milikmu, kau meninggalkannya di sini saat terakhir kali kau menginap di apartementku. Di dalam laptop itu penuh dengan harta berhargamu yang berhubungan dengan Kibum. Aku tak pernah membukanya karena aku tak tahu password yang kau pasang." Hangeng memberikan laptop tadi pada Siwon yang di raih Siwon dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Siwon menyalakan laptop tadi lalu mencoba memasukan kode password yang biba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya tapi anehnya kode itu cocok dan laptopnya pun langsung menampakan foto Kibum yang tengah tersenyum manis, sepertinya foto itu di ambil diam-diam karena Kibum tampak tak melihat kearah kamera. Siwon mulai merasa pusing kembali, ia membuka satu demi satu folder di dalam laptop tadi yang isinya hampir semua foto-foto Kibum yang di ambil dari jauh dan terakhir ia membuka sebuah video yang membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata. Tubuhnya serasa membeku saat melihat isi dari video tadi yang menampilkan dua orang namja yang tengah bercinta tapi salah satu namja telihat tak sadarkan diri. Siwon tahu betul siapa kedua orang tadi yang tak lain adalah Kibum dan dirinya.

"I-ini... Ini tak mungkin." Ucap Siwon sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, "ARGHT! INI TAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Siwon di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuat Hangeng jadi panik dadakan.

"Siwonnie, kau tak apa-apa? Hei, kau kenapa jangan membuatku takut." Tanya Hangeng sambil mencoba menolong Siwon yang tampak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Siwon tak membalas ia terus berteriak kesakitan hingga tak sadarkan diri membuat Hangeng penik. Dengan segera Hangeng menelfon ambulance serta kedua orang tua Siwon dan tak lama Siwon pun di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 19 Februari 2013, 02.03 PM.


	6. Chapter 5

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 19th

Kim Kibum 17th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Tan Hangeng

Jessica Jung

Chap: 5

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 5 _o0o_

_Author Pov..._

"_Hyung appa menyuruhku pindah ke jepang tiga minggu lagi untuk menemani halmonnie yang sering sakit-sakitan."_

"_Kau akan pergi? Lalu kenapa kau tampak sedih?"_

"_Kalau aku pergi ke Jepang berarti aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantik Kibum lagi."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan pergi."_

"_Aku sudah mencoba menolak hyung, tapi appa memaksa dan aku tak bisa membantah sama sekali. Hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintai Kibum, kau tahu sendiri bukan."_

"_Aku tak tahu, kau yang jatuh cinta padanya."_

"_Hyung tolong aku."_

"_Kenapa kau tak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, siapa tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Dan lagi kau ini tampan, siapa yang tak akan suka pada Choi Siwon si kapten team basket inti yang sering membawa team-mu memenagkan banyak perlombaan."_

"_Aku takut dia menolakku, kau tahu sendiri aku dan dia tak dekat bahkan saling kenal saja tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu hyung tak bisa membantu lagi."_

"_Hyung kau kan pintar apa kau tak punya ide? Aku sangat menyukainya, dan ku harap dia bisa jadi milikku."_

"_Kalau kau ingin dia jadi milikmu kau harus mengutarakan isi hatimu itu padanya agar ia tahu tentang perasaanmu."_

"_Tapi aku takut di tolak hyung."_

"_Menyatakan perasaan itu seperti membeli lotre Wonnie, kadang kau menang dan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau tapi sering kali kau kalah dan kehilangan apa yang kau inginkan."_

"_Hyung untuk kali ini saja bantulah aku untuk memilikinya."_

"_Aku tak bisa membantu kalau kau saja takut-takut begitu."_

"_Aku... Aku ingin memperkosanya hyung."_

"_MWO! APA KAU SUDAH GILA CHOI SIWON. DARI MANA KAU DAPAT PEMIKIRAN SALAH SEPERTI ITU? Jangan jadi pengecut."_

"_Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan terakhir agar aku bisa memilikinya hyung." _

"_..."_

"_Aku memang pengecut, tapi kumohon bantu aku hyung."_

"_Aku tak bisa membantumu Siwon, kalau kau ingin melakukan kejatahan terhadap orang yang kau cintai maka lakukanlah sendiri tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Kau harus siap menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu sendiri apa lagi kau menyakiti orang yang kau cintai. Itu bukan cinta Siwon, hanya nafsu memiliki saja."_

"_..."_

"_Pikirkan ulang niatmu tadi, apa kau sanggup menyakiti Kibum?"_

"_Aku tak menyakitinya hyung, aku hanya ingin memilikinya. Terserah bila hyung mau mengatakan apa saja tentangku."_

"_..."_

"_Aku tetap akan melakukannya walau tanpa bantuan hyung."_

"_..."_

"_Aku akan memperkosa Kibum nanti saat festival budaya berlangsung, aku akan melakukannya di ruang kesehatan. Kalau hyung mau membantuku tolong amankan ruang itu untukku sampai aku selesai melakukannya pada Kibum."_

"_Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kibum?"_

"_Tentu hyung, aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali kami berbincang sebentar di hari penerimaan siswa baru."_

"_Ku harap kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu nantinya."_

"_Tak akan hyung."_

"_..."_

_o0o_

_Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat, dua minggu pun terlewati setelah pembicaraan Siwon dan Hangeng saat itu dan hari ini adalah hari di mana festival budaya berlangsung serta hari yang sudah Siwon tunggu. Sejak pagi Siwon hanya berkeliling mengikuti Kibum dari jauh sambil sesekali mengambir gambar namja cantik tadi dengan kamera telfonnya sebelum akhirnya ia bertanding basket untuk terakhir kalinya selama ia menjadi murid di Shappire Senior High School. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri tampak sibuk mengelilingi stand-stand yang ada bersama beberapa orang teman sekelasnya dan tanpa terasa hari pun menjelang sore saat-saat yang di tunggu banyak anak karena sejak sore hingga malam hari nanti akan ada konser kecil dari sebuah boyband terkenal yang sekolah mereka sewa. Kibum sudah menunggu saat-saat itu sejak pagi karena ia juga termasuk fans dari boyband tadi._

"_Hei kau yang di bawah sana." Panggil seorang namja pada Kibum yang tengah menuruni tangga seorang diri, tadinya ia hendak ke aula sekolah tempat konser di adakan._

"_Aku? Apa sunbae memanggilku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunju dirinya sendiri seraya menatap kearah seorang namja tampan dengan kostum basketnya yang terlihat basah oleh keringat dan tengah berdiri di atas tangga._

"_Ne kau, bisa tolong aku?" Tanya Namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Siwon._

"_Sunbae butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Kibum balik._

"_Kakiku sepertinya terkilir saat bermain basket tadi, aku mau ke ruang kesehatan untuk beristirahat apa kau bisa membantuku ke sana?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap kearah Kibum._

"_Um... tentu." Balas Kibum yang langsung mendekati Siwon dan memapah namja tampan tadi hingga sampai ke ruang kesehatan yang letaknya ada di lantai satu._

"_Gomawo sudah membantuku, Kibummie." Ucap Siwon yang tengah duduk di atas salah satu ranjang._

"_Cheon sunbae, tapi kenapa sunbae tahu namaku?" Tanya Kibum heran, Siwon pun langsung menunjuk kearah nametag yang Kibum kenakan, "Ah, benar juga," Malu Kibum, "Sunbae apa ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" Tanya Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Bisa tolong urut kakiku sebentar?" Tanya Siwon seraya membuka kedua sepatunya._

"_Ne tentu. Omo... lututmu berdarah sunbae, tunggu sebentar biarku obati." Ucap Kibum yang langsung membuka lemari tempat penyimpanan obat berniat mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati luka sunbae-nya tadi. Sedangkan Siwon, dia menatap punggung Kibum tajam lalu berjalan mendekati namja cantik tadi dengan normal. Tentu saja masalah kaki terkilir tadi hanya akal-akalannya saja dan luka yang Kibum maksud hanya luka gores karena tejatuh di lapangan yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah._

"_Sunbae apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Kibum kaget saat tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengecupi tengkuknya, "Sunbae lepas, ada apa denganmu?!" Panik Kibum saat Siwon tak melepaskan tubuhnya walau ia sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga, yang ada Siwon malah semakin erat memeluknya dan mengecupi tengkuk dan punggungnya yang masih tertutupi kemeja dan jas sekolahnya._

"_Aku menginginkanmu Kim Kibum." Bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum membuat sang namja cantik tersentak kaget apa lagi saat Siwon mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menarik jas sekolahnya hingga terlepas._

"_Su-sunbae kau mau apa?" Takut Kibum saat menatap wajah Siwon yang juga menatapnya tajam, apa lagi saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya. Kibum mencoba berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi dengan cepat Siwon mencengkram tangannya erat, Kibum meronta tapi Siwon malah menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Melihat Kibum yang tak banyak melawan lagi Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang._

_SRAK!_

_Siwon membuka paksa baju Kibum membuat kancing-kancing baju sekolah namja cantik tadi terlepas dari tempatnya dan berceceran di atas ranjang. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon langsung mengecupi seleuruh dada, leher dan pundak Kibum membuat namja yang kini berada di bawah tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan seraya menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya._

"_ANDWAE! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Pekik Kibum seraya menendang dada Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan tadi terjatuh dari atas ranjang ke lantai saat Siwon mencoba meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kibum menarik tubuhnya ke sudut ranjang sambil menutupi dadanya yang terekspose sedangkan Siwon tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kekesalan._

"_Aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik tapi kau malah bertingkah, apa kau mau ku kasari, huh?" Siwon mendekati Kibum, menarik lengannya dengan kasar tapi Kibum memberontak membuat Siwon kesal hingga akhirnya satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi Kibum dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai membuat Kibum tak sadarkan diri. Siwon tampak tak masalah dengan Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri, bukankah dengan begitu dia bisa jadi lebih gampang memiliki Kibum tanpa perlawanan._

_Siwon membiarkan Kibum terbaring di atas ranjang sementara dirinya menutup pintu dan gorden ruang kesehatan lalu kembali mendekati Kibum. Samar-samar Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri, keadaan di dalam ruangan tadi memang sedikit gelap karena hari mulai sore dan jendela telah tertutupi gorden serta lampu yang sengaja tak dinyalakan. Siwon mengusap pelan wajah cantik tadi lalu di kecupnya bibir Kibum beberapa kali. Serasa bagai mimpi bagi Siwon bisa melakukan hal tadi pada namja yang di sukainya._

"_Kau membuatku gila Kim Kibum, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia membuka celana, dalaman, sepatu serta kaus kaki Kibum dan mencampakan benda-benda tadi ke lantai membuat tubuh indah Kibum terpampang di depannya, kini di tubuh Kibum hanya terlapisi kemeja putihnya yang terbuka saja. Setelah puas menatap tubuh setengah polos Kibum, Siwon pun segera menangalkan semua baju dan celanannya lalu naik keatas ranjang._

_Siwon membelai kaki Kibum hingga ke paha dan selangkangan namja cantik tadi, di gengamnnya milik Kibum yang masih tertidur lalu dengan perlahan ia meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Kibum hingga perlahan tampak mulai mengeras. Tak puas hanya memainkan kejantanan Kibum dengan tangan Siwon pun mulai mengecupi benda tadi lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Siwon tak pernah membayangkan kalau khayalannya selama ini bisa menjadi kenyataan, Siwon memang sering membayangkan tubuh Kibum sebelumnya setiap dia melakukan onani._

_Siwon masih mengulum kejantanan Kibum dengan tangan kiri yang memainkan kedua bola kembarnya dan tangan kanan yang tengah bermain di lubang bagian bawahnya. Siwon memasukkan jarinya satu demi satu ke dalam hole Kibum hingga tiga jari akhirnya tertanam di dalam sana. Dengan perlahan dia mulai merengangkan lubang Kibum yang terasa begitu ketat menghimpit ketiga jarinya. _

_Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon menghentikan semua aksinya tadi, ia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dari dalam hole Kibum lalu mengangkat kaki kanan Kibum dan menaruhnya di bahu. Siwon mengesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang juga ke hole Kibum yang berkedut-kedut, perlahan ia mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya tadi tapi beberapa kali tak berhasil mungkin karena hole Kibum yang terlalu rapat dan masih kering. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya kepala kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole Kibum, Siwon mencoba memasukkan terus kejantanannya walau ia merasa ngilu pada benda kebangaannya itu karena hole Kibum yang terlalu ketat membuatnya sulit untuk masuk apa lagi hole Kibum sedikit kering._

"_Ugh..." Erang Siwon saat akhirnya ia bisa memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam hole sempit Kibum. Siwon bisa melihat cairan merah pekat berbau anyir keluar dari sela-sela hole Kibum akibat dari bibir hole-nya yang robek karena paksaan Siwon tadi._

_Siwon yang tampak tak tahan merasakan kenikmatan yang tercipta akibat remasan dinding hole Kibum pada kejantanannya pun perlahan mulai mengerakan miliknya keluar masuk dalam lubang Kibum walau dengan susah payah tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dan lubang Kibum tak seseret sebelumnya membuat Siwon mudah mengerakkan miliknya di dalam sana dan menyentuh prostat Kibum berkali-kali. Siwon mengerang seiring dengan gerakannya yang bisa di katakan brutal saat membobol lubang Kibum._

_Siwon mengecupi bibir Kibum sesekali lalu memberi banyak tanda di dada dan bahu Kibum, tanda kepemilikannya, tanda yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa waktu ke depan serta tanda yang akan mengingatkan Kibum dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat kini. Siwon menyesap nipple Kibum seiring dengan pergerakan pinggangnya yang semakin cepat membuat miliknya dengan cepat keluar masuk dalam hole Kibum yang bagaikan surga dunia bagi Siwon seraya memainkan kejantanan Kibum yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan precum._

"_ARGHT!" Erang Siwon panjang sambil menusukkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam membuat cairan cintanya yang kental dan berwarna putih memenuhi hole Kibum, Siwon mencapak klimaks-nya sesaat setelah Kibum menyemburkan larva yang sama seperti yang Siwon keluarkan. Siwon bisa melihat cairan kental berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak merah keluar dari dalam hole Kibum saat ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang tadi bahkan cairan tadi tampak mengetori sekitar paha Kibum dan spray putih yang melapisi ranjang._

_Siwon membersihkan tubuh Kibum dari sperma yang mengotorinya dengan baju basketnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Kibum. Ia memunguti semua pakaian yang berceceran di lantai lalu melipatnya dan menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang. Sedangkan pakaiannya, Siwon hanya mengunakan dalaman dan celana basketnya saja tanpa atasan._

"_Mianhae, aku tahu ini salah tapi aku mencintaimu Kibum." Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup pipi dan bibir Kibum. Siwon meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri di ruang kesehatan seorang diri dengan sebelumnya ia sempat menulis sebuah surat untuk Kibum dan menaruhnya diatas pakaian namja cantik tadi. Setelah Siwon pergi tak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan tadi kecuali Hangeng karena acara konser sudah di mulai dan semua siswa pasti memadati aula. Hangeng datang hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kibum saja lalu pergi dari ruangan tadi. Dua jam setelah Siwon pergi Kibum pun terbangun dan langsung menangis histeris atas apa yang sudah menimpanya beberapa saat lalu._

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 19 Februari 2013, 07.19.

Ini Flashback ya makanya di tulis miring semua.


	7. Chapter 6

Tittle: Mianhae.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon 19th

Kim Kibum 17th

Other Cast:

Choi Minho

Tan Hangeng

Jessica Jung

Chap: 6

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Angst, M-Preg.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon menyukai salah satu hoobae-nya di sekolah, saat pertengahan tahun keduanya ia pindah ke Jepang. Tapi seminggu sebelum kepindahannya Siwon sempat menyekap hoobae-nya tadi di ruang kesehatan sekolah selama semalam dan memperkosanya. Siapa yang tahu Kibum, Hoobae Siwon tadi akan mengandung anaknya setelah kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya?

_o0o_ Chapter 5 _o0o_

_Author Pov..._

"_Siwonnie."_

"_Ne hyung ada apa? Tumben kau yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, biasanya aku yang selalu menghubungimu deluan. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum?"_

"_Ne, Kibum... dia... Dia hamil dua bulan."_

"_MWO! Hyung serius? Jangan bercanda hyung, ini tak lucu."_

"_Aku berkata apa adanya Siwon, tadi siang umma-mu datang ke apartement-ku dan menceritakan semuanya sambil menangis. Umma-mu bilang tadi pagi Kibum dan orang tuanya datang ke rumahmu, kedua orang tuanya marah besar saat tahu Kibum hamil."_

"_Jadi Kibum mengandung anakku?"_

"_Kau berharap dia mengandung anak dari namja lain?"_

"_Aniya, bukan begitu hyung. Hanya saja ini benar-benar membuatku shock."_

"_Kibum pasti jauh lebih terkejut darimu."_

"_Aku... aku bingung hyung, ini terlalu mendadak. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku dan Kibum masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sangat gembira saat hyung mengatakan itu anakku."_

"_Huft... Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya bukan, ini semua konsekuensi yang kau dapat dari perbuatanmu sendiri."_

"_Aku tahu tapi bagaimana bisa Kibum hamil, dia jelas-jelas namja hyung bukan yeoja."_

"_Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Siwon, yang kutahu kini Kibum tengah mengandung anakmu dan usia kandungannya sudah dua bulan."_

"_Hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Aku tak tahu Siwon, kau yang membuat semua masalahnya bukan aku."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Kibum hyung?"_

"_Aku juga tak tahu, sudah dua hari aku tak melihatnya di sekolah karena kesibukanku di kelas tapi besok akan kuusahakan untuk melihatnya."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan umma dan appa?"_

"_Mereka kecewa padamu Siwon, terlibih ahjumma Choi. Dan... Kedua orang tua Kibum sangat marah mereka ingin bayi itu di gugurkan saja demi masa depat Kibum nantinya."_

"_Mwo! Digugurkan? Itu tak boleh terjadi hyung, anak itu milikku dan Kibum."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan Kibum yang rusak?"_

"_..."_

"_Bayimu dan Kibum memang tak bersalah dia berhak untuk lahir. Appa-mu berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tua Kibum untuk tidak mengugurkan kandungan Kibum dengan syarat kau harus menikahi Kibum setelah kau lulus nanti dan Kibum mulai hari ini tinggal bersama orang tuamu."_

"_Benarkah itu?"_

"_Ne, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk merubah semuanya Siwon, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan itu."_

"_Ne hyung, Aku berjanji akan menjadi appa dan suami yang baik bagi anak kami dan bagi Kibum."_

_o0o_

Siwon mengerang sangat pelan, kedua matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, pemandangan yang pertama kali di dapatinya adalah sebuah ruangan bersuansa serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Siwon yakin ia saat ini berada di rumah sakit melihat ruangan yang sangat familiar di tambah lagi beberapa alat kedokteran di dekatnya bahkan tangannya di pasangi infus. Siwon sudah beberapa jam tak sadarkan diri sejak semalam dan sekarang sudah menjelang sore hari.

"Ugh... sakit." Keluh Siwon sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, saat dimana ia berada di apartement Hangeng dan waktu ketika ia masih bersekolah di Seoul dulu dan yang lebih penting ia ingat semua akan dosanya pada Kibum. Mengingat Kibum, Siwon dengan refleks langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba infus di tangannya terlepas dan mengeluarkan darah bahkan kepalanya jadi tambah pusing.

"Siwon kau kenapa?" tanya Hangeng khawatir ia yang tadi tengah tertidur langsung terbangun karena mendengar erangan Siwon. Hangeng dengan cepat menghampiri Siwon yang memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Melihat Siwon yang kesakitan Hangeng segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster atau pun dokter.

"Hyung..." Erang Siwon sambil memangang kepalanya.

"Kau tenanglah dokter akan segera datang secepatnya." Seru Hangeng khawatir apa lagi saat melihat Siwon dengan tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku mengingat semuanya hyung. Aku mengingat dosaku pada Kibum." Ucap Siwon lirih di tengah isakan tangisnya. Hangeng yang merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Siwon pun memeluk sepupunya tadi erat, Siwon terlihat rapuh memeluk tubuh Hangeng dan terus menangis.

"Dokter datang Wonnie, sebaiknya kau di periksa dulu." Seru Hangeng sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada Siwon saat seorang dokter datang bersama seorang suster dan kedua orang tua Siwon yang tadinya sedang membicarakan keadaan Siwon di luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon kata dokter ahjussi?" Tanya Hangeng pada appa Siwon, umma Siwon sudah berada di dekat Siwon. Siwon yang tampak rapuh terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada sang umma.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Han, ingatannya kembali tapi kita tak bisa memaksa lebih dari ini. Kepalanya akan terasa sakit kalau dia memaksa untuk mengingat semuanya dalam sekejap tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja kecuali mentalnya yang mungkin sedikit kacau." Jelas Tuan Choi sambil melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang di periksa dokter.

"Ya, Siwon terlihat rapuh dan bingung. Aku tahu dia menyesali semua yang telah di lakukannya tapi kita tak bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu bukan." Balas Hangeng dewasa. Dokter selesai memeriksa Siwon dan ingin kembali membicarakan masalah kesehatan Siwon dengan Tuan Choi, keduanya pun pergi meningalkan ruangan.

"Umma, dimana Kibum?" Tanya Siwon, Nyonya Choi menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat anaknya. Nyonya Choi bingung harus menjawab apa karena sejak semalam ia tak mendengar keadaan Kibum lagi, "Umma kenapa tak menjawabku, dimana Kibum?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Dia di rumah appa-nya Wonnie, Tuan Kim membawanya pergi semalam bukan." Jelas Nyonya Choi sedih, Hangeng berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Nyonya Choi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kibum, umma. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, aku ingin kami memulai semua dari awal." Pinta Siwon sedikit memaksa, ia segera bangun tapi dengan cepat di tahan Nyonya Choi dan Hangeng.

"Kau belum sehat sayang, istirahatlah dulu." Balas Nyonya Choi sambil memaksa Siwon untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Kibum, umma." Pinta Siwon lirih, ia menatap Nyonya Choi dan Hangeng dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Keadaanmu belum benar-benar sehat istirahatlah dulu untuk satu hari ini." Seru Hangeng.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Kibum." Balas Siwon kekeh.

"Kau pikir Kibum mau bertemu denganmu kalau keadaanmu saja tak sehat begini, lihat wajahmu saja pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu." Seru Hangeng kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kibum. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, kumohon." Pinta Siwon kekeh, Hangeng menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tampak sedikit kesal meladeni Siwon yang cukup keras kepala.

"Temani dia bertemu dengan Kibum, Han." Ucap Tuan Choi yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon setelah berbicara dengan dokter sebelumnya.

"Tapi kondisi Siwon masih belum stabil, Yeoboo." Balas Nyonya Choi yang khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Kibum akan pergi ke LA sore ini, sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum dan ingin meminta maaf padanya maka cepatlah pergi. Cegah dia pergi dan bawa dia kembali kemari, appa akan mencoba berbicara dengan Tuan Kim lagi nanti." Jelas Tuan Choi, Siwon tersenyum senang karena sang appa masih begitu perhatian padanya. Siwon turun dari ranjang dengan cepat lalu memeluk sang appa erat.

"Gomawo appa, mianhae atas apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku tahu aku bodoh." Ucap Siwon pelan, Tuan Choi menepuk pundak Siwon agar sang anak tak terlalu cengeng seperti saat ini.

"Anak bodoh!" Balas Tuan Choi, "Cepatlah pergi, pesawat Kibum bertangkat tak lama lagi." Suruh Tuan Choi, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada sang appa sebelum ia pergi bersama Hangeng.

"Kau yakin Wonnie akan baik-baik saja, Yeoboo? Tubuhnya masih lemas, wajahnya saja begitu pucat." Tanya Nyonya Choi khawatir pada sang suami.

"Dia akan tambah sakit kalau tak melakukan apa pun dan membiarkan Kibum pergi begitu saja." Balas Tuan Choi tenang tapi walaupun begitu sebenarrnya ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak, "Sebaiknya Kita pergi juga, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kim untuk membicarakan masalah Siwon dan Kibum." Ajak Tuan Choi, keduanya pun segera pergi mengurus administrasi rumah sakit Siwon sebelum akhirnya menemui Tuan Kim.

_o0o_

Kibum duduk terdiam di ruang tunggu, sudah setengah jam dia di sana dan lima belas menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke LA berangkat. Kibum tak ingin pergi sebenarnya, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Minho, sejak appa-nya membawa ia kembali dari rumah Siwon ia belum juga bertemu dengan Minho. Bahkan appa-nya tak mengizikan ia bertemu dengan Minho sebelum dia berangkat tadi.

Kibum memandang surat pemberian dari Siwon setahun yang lalu di tangannya, ia meremas surat tadi dengan erat. Ia tak pernah menyesal memiliki Minho karena sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Siwon. Bisa di katakan Kibum mencintai Siwon sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu dan dia pun tahu dengan pasti kalau Siwon sering memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Kibum membuka surat pemberian Siwon tadi, ia ingin membacanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia belajar melupakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Kibum tahu Siwon tak seperti dulu lagi, dia berubah dan Siwon sudah tak mengenalnya lagi. Tak ada lagi cinta dan tatapan hangat yang sering Kibum dapati setiap kali Siwon mencuri pandang pada Kibum dulu.

_Kibum-ah... Mianhae, aku tahu yang kulakukan ini salah dan aku tahu kau pasti membenciku saat ini. Tapi satu hal pasti yang ingin ku katakan padamu 'Saranghae!'. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkanmu lagi setelah apa yang kuperbuat padamu. Aku tak akan menampakkan wajahku lagi di depanmu mulai sekarang jadi kau tak perlu menjauhiku atau takut melihat wajahku, tapi kalau suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi kumohon maafkanlah aku. Kuharap kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi nanti dan aku akan menjaga perasaanku untukmu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau membalas perasaanku._

_Saranghae..._

_Choi Siwon._

Air mata perlahan menetes dari kedua manik mata Kibum, tak ada isakkan hanya air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Kibum mengusap kedua pipinya, ia sobek-sobek surat pemberian dari Siwon tadi hingga menjadi ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil. Ia berharap tak memiliki perasaan ini, andai saja ia tak terjerat dalam sebuah perasaan yang begitu dalam pada Siwon dia yakin tak akan merasa sakit seperti sekarang.

_o0o_

Siwon tampak duduk tak tenang selama perjalan menuju bandara, dari rumah sakit tempatnya tadi dirawat hingga sampai kebandara membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, setengah jam yang terasa berjam-jam bagi Siwon. Berkali-kali ia meminta Hangeng untuk lebih membercepat laju mobil mereka.

"Hyung apa kau tak bisa lebih laju lagi? Rasanya mobil ini berjalan seperti siput." Keluh Siwon yang tampak cemas, saking cemasnya tanpa sadar ia mengerakan kakinya.

"Ini sudah kecepatan maksimal Siwon, aku tak ingin celaka kalau melajukan mobilku jauh dari kecepatan sekarang." Balas Hangeng santai, ia tahu Siwon cemas tapi mereka tak bisa melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata saat jam pulang kantor baru saja selesai. Jalanan pasti penuh dengan kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang dan lagi kalau ia menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang ada mereka malah di tangkap polisi dan tak jadi bertemu Kibum.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir mobilnya kalau begitu." Seru Siwon kesal, pesawat Kibum akan lepas landas jam setengah enam lagi dan sekarang sudah jam lima lewat dua puluh menit, ia takut tak keburu waktu.

"Big No, aku tak mau celaka membiarkan orang sakit menyetir mobil untukku. Kau diam saja jangan cerewet kalau tak mau ku tendang dari dalam mobilku." Balas Hangeng yang ikut kesal melihat tingkah tak sabaran Siwon.

"Aku takut tak keburu waktunya Hyung. Bagaimana kalau Kibum sudah pergi?" Tanya Siwon frustasi.

"Kau masih bisa menyusulnya nanti, jangan bertingkah bodoh Siwon. Kau pikir kalau Kibum pergi semua selesai begitu saja? Cih, pemikiranmu kekanak-kanakan sekali." Balas Hangeng, Siwon mengerang kesal dan tak di hiraukan oleh Hangeng.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon dan Hangeng sampai di bandara, Siwon langsung berlari keluar dari dalam mobil Hangeng masuk ke dalam bandara, ia tak bisa menunggu sampai Hangeng memarkirkan mobilnya dulu. Siwon tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit berat dan lemas, ia harus menemukan di mana Kibum saat ini. Selama beberapa menit Siwon mencari Kibum tapi ia tak juga menemukan sosok namja cantik tadi. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari jam setengah enam, pesawat Kibum sudah berankat lima belas menit yang lalu. Tak ada harapan lagi bagi Siwon untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kibum sekarang. Entah bagaimana air mata menetes membasahi wajah Siwon, tubuhnya yang lemas membuat ia terjatuh di lantai. Siwon tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kibum lagi, tak ada kesempatan untuknya meminta maaf pada Kibum.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 28 April 2013, 05.59 AM.

Q & A:

Q: kalo boleh tau, endingnya gmana ya?  
A: Baca Chap depan aja.

Q: Wahh apakah di chap6 ini Ingatan siwon yg kembali...!  
A: Sudah di jawab di cerita ne...

Q: thor, knapa kibum dn keluarganya nggak tau ya klo siwon amnesia? Atau mreka jg nggak tau klo siwon kcelakaan? Semacam dirahasiakan kah?  
A: Siwon itu hilang ingatan setengah aja, jadi ga semua yg dia ingat hilang. Keluarganya ga tahu kan siwon tinggal di Jepang jadi ga ada yang sadar, sementara siwon ga ngerasa hilang ingatan.

Q: Awalnya kibummie belum memiliki perasaan yang sama ya?  
A: Kibum dari awal udh tahu kalau siwon suka sama dia, karena terus ngelihatin siwon lama" Kibum jadi suka juga ma Siwon, makanya dia nggak mau ngegugurin minho waktu tahu dia hamil. Kibum itu tipe namja yang pendiam jadi nggak pandai buat mengutarain perasaannya.

Q: klo pingsan emang bs tegangngeluarin sperma ya?  
A: Pingsan 11-12 lah ma tidur.

Follow Dean yah... - Minki_Choi09


End file.
